


Confrontation

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You raise your fist, ready to knock on Commander Reyes’ door, after a minute you slowly drop your hand to your side.“I’m not brave enough for this…” you sighed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and its trash but I tried, I also read a bunch of other fics for references because IDK how to write smut, links are at the end notes.

You raise your fist, ready to knock on Commander Reyes’ door, after a minute you slowly drop your hand to your side. 

“I’m not brave enough for this…” you sighed.

Just as you were about to walk away a voice called out “Are you going to come in? Or are you just going to stare at my door all night agent?” 

“Ah! Uhm, I--I’m sorry sir.” You muttered sheepishly as you entered his room.

Commander Reyes stood at the edge of his bed with his arms crossed. His glare combined with his ever-present scowl made you squirm.

“We have a mission at 2300 hours, this better be important.” 

“P-please stop.”

“Stop what agent?”

“The games. The presents you leave in my room, the little notes you put in my folders. We can’t sir it’s improper, you're --.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied, as he stepped forward, now looming over you.

You looked up and met his eyes, before quickly looking back down. No this can’t be, you were sure it was him! You saw him enter your room holding something, and leaving empty handed, the writing on the notes in your folder are his handwriting, and you can see the way he looks at you when he thinks your not looking, it has to be him who else could be doing this? Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you again, you did have small crush on your commander, but you’re not delusional right? Right?

“No, no, no, you’re doing it again! Stop! I don’t want to play your mind games anymore Gabe!.”

You quickly cover your mouth in shock. The only person he allowed to call him Gabe was Commander Morrison, too stunned to speak you quickly turn away ready to bolt out his room, but he suddenly grabbed your wrist before you could. You turn to face him, his face remained stoic as usual.

“What did you just call me niña?”

“Gabe.” You squeaked

“It seems you’re forgetting who you’re talking to niña, I can’t let this go unpunished.” Your eyes widened with fear

“My apologies sir I didn’t-.”

“It’s too late for apologies agent.” He said as he let go of your wrist and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Take all your clothes off.” He said in a playful tone.

You blushed as your quivering hands slowly pulled down your tights and underwear, and removed your shirt and bra promptly after, it was obvious you didn't have to do this, but you've wanted to do this since you first laid your eyes on him.  
Commander Reyes made a low guttural sound at the sight of your naked body, if you could turn any redder you would. You move your arms to cover your body from his predatory gaze.

“Don’t cover your beautiful body, hermosa.” He sighed as he grabbed your arms to stop you from covering yourself.

“Let me look at you.” His pupils were blown wide with lust. He licked his lips hungrily as he scanned your body, you stood there for what felt like ages before he finally spoke.

“Get over my knee.” 

You moved towards him and slowly bent over his thighs.

“You didn’t think I would let you off easy did you?” He murmured as he gently squeezed your ass with his right hand. 

“Of-of course not sir!.”

“Good, you have to count after each slap, every time you mess up I’ll add two more, got it?”

“Yes sir!” He slapped your ass hard, and you whimper

“One!.” 

He gently rubs your buttcheek before quickly slapping it again, harder than the last time. 

“Two!” He continued his cycle of slapping and rubbing your buttcheek, his slaps continuously getting harder and harder, by the sixth slap your ass was completely numb, and you were soaking wet. By the time he reached the tenth slap you were so incredibly wet, that he could feel your juices on his leg, soaking through his pants.

“Look at how wet you are, querida.” He lifted you up so that you were standing directly in front of him, his face inches away from your pussy.

“Will you let me taste you hermosa?”

“Yes sir.”

“Gabe.” He corrected, before he pulled you towards him, burying his face into your cunt, he began licking your slit, his stubble tickling your inner thighs. He pulled away as he held onto your hips, lifting you up and dropping you on the bed. You watched as your juices on his mouth dripped into his goatee.

“Sorry cariño, I’ll savour your taste next time.” He quickly removed his clothes, and climbs on top of you.

“I’ve waited so long for this…” he rubbed his cock along your slit, causing a moan to escape your lips. This is so very wrong, he is your commander, but you don’t care you’ve wanted him for so long. 

Gabe groaned as he slowly inserted himself into your vagina, letting your tight cunt adjust to his length.

He started with slow shallow thrusts, before setting a steady pace.

His dark eyes stared deeply into yours, his mouth slightly ajar, his face full of desire. You realize this is the first time you've ever seen his face without a scowl, your heart fluttered at the thought of the effects you had on him.

He held your gaze for a moment before he started kissing you, his lips were soft and you could taste yourself in his mouth, you held his face and deepen the kiss.

As your tongues battled for dominance in his mouth, he began thrusting harder, nearly pulling his cock out completely before slamming it all the way back in causing you to gasp.

“Gabe!” 

“Tell me what you want hermosa.”

“Faster, ha-harder, I want you to come inside me!” 

He chuckled into your neck as he bucked his hips into you and began thrusting vigorously, his pace fast and rough.

You claw at his back, making his thrusts become even faster and more precise causing you to release a string of curses.

Gabe suddenly stops before lifting your leg over his shoulder, this new angle causes him to hit just the right spot again, and again.

You start to grind against him as his thrusts became sloppier and slower from exhaustion

His thumb find your clit and begins rubbing it, you moan at the new sensation of his fingers expertly working your clit.

Gabe speeds up his pace, while rubbing your clit faster causing you to scream in pleasure as your back arches, writhing in pleasure, he moans deeply as your walls pulsate around his cock, he gives a few more hard thrusts before spilling himself inside your as he chanted your name.

You both remain still for a while, both trying to catch your breath. Gabe gently removes your leg from his shoulder and carefully pulls out of your vagina, releasing all the fluids onto his bed sheets, he gently kisses the inside of your thigh, before getting up.

He frowns and looks down at your legs with concern “I’m sorry, I should have been more gentle, can you stand?”

You wince in pain as you try to move your legs. Gabe bends over and picks you up bridal style carrying you to the bathroom.

He gently places you on the shower floor.

“You should get cleaned up, if you’re too sore you don’t have to go on the mission.”

“I’ll be fine, just help me stand.” He helps you get on your feet, and turns on the shower.

“Niña, when you go out there on a mission while injured, you’re not only putting your life endanger, but your teammates’ lives as well.”

“Yes Commander Reyes.” You quipped.  
Gabe groaned as he got into the shower with you.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think. Be blunt, go ahead and critique me, I would love to improve my writing!  
> Reference fics:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8298304/chapters/20105578  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9695186  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9386939  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8524975
> 
> edit: added a bit more detail, fixed grammatical mistakes, and general sentence structuring.  
> p.s. I'll probably keep editing little things for a few days until I give up! C:


End file.
